The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In a database management system (DBMS), data is stored in one or more data containers, each container contains records, and the data within each record is organized into one or more fields. In relational database systems, the data containers are referred to as tables, the records are referred to as rows, and the fields are referred to as columns. In object oriented databases, the data containers are referred to as object classes, the records are referred to as objects, and the fields are referred to as attributes. Other database architectures may use other terminology.
The present invention is not limited to any particular type of data container or database architecture. However, for the purpose of explanation, the examples and the terminology used herein shall be that typically associated with relational databases. Thus, the terms “table”, “row” and “column” shall be used herein to refer respectively to the data container, record, and field.
In a database used for “data warehousing” or “decision support”, it is common for identical or closely related queries to be issued frequently. For example, a business may periodically generate reports that summarize the business facts stored in the database, such as: “What have been the best selling brands of soft drinks in each of our sales regions, during the past six months?”.
To respond to such queries, the database server typically has to perform numerous joins, aggregation and ranking operations. The join operations are performed because the database records that contain the information that is required to respond to the queries are often organized into a star schema. A star schema is distinguished by the presence of one or more relatively large tables and several relatively smaller tables. Rather than duplicating the information contained in the smaller tables, the large tables contain references (foreign key values) to rows stored in the smaller tables. The larger tables within a star schema are referred to as “fact tables”, while the smaller tables are referred to as “dimension tables”. The aggregation operations are performed to compute sum of sales and ranking to get the top selling brands.
When a database management system contains very large amounts of data, certain queries against the database can take an unacceptably long time to execute.